parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time 1 (JamesimusPrime2798)
The Land Before Time (JamesimusPrime2798) Section heading Cast Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever and helpful) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's Frist Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony “Fridge” Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Astrid Hofferson as herself (first appears in the 3rd) Snotlout Jorgenson as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Fishlegs Ingerman as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston as themselves (first appears in the 3rd) Toothless the Night Fury as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Stormfly the Nadder as herself (first appears in the 3rd) Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Meatlug the Gronckle as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (first appears in the 3rd)(all 11 more Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Megatron (LA) as Sharptooth (both main villains) Barricade (LA) and Nitro Zues (LA) as extras (Sharptooth) Mavis the Quarry Engine as Littlefoot’s Mother Henry the Green Engine as Grandpa Longneck Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Manny as Topsy (both fathers to Peaches and Cera and both were arrogant and selfish at first then later kind, helpful and tough) Sid and Diego as themselves as extras (Topsy) Elita-1 as Petrie’s Mother Optimus Prime (LA) as Himself as an extra (Petrie’s Father) Soos and Melody as Ducky’s Parents Stoick the Vast as Himself, Hiccup's father (first appears in the 3rd) Gobber the Belch as Himself (first appears in the 3rd) Spitelout Jorgenson as himself (first appears in the 3rd) Rafiki as the Old Rooter Horace and Jasper as Ozzy and Strut (all 4 hunt and steal) Patch as Chomper (both small and kind) Penny, Rolly and Lucky as extras (Chomper) Pongo and Perdita as Chomper’s Parents (all 4 are parents to Chomper and Patch) Nelson Muntz as Hyp (both bullies) Jimbo, Dolph and Kermeny as Mutt and Nod (allies to Nelson and Hyp Jackson Strom and Chick Hicks as extras (Hyp, Mutt and Nod) Eret, Son of Eret as himself Mr. Muntz as Hyp’s Dad (both Fathers to Hyp and Nelson) Shrek as Mr. Clubtail Donkey as an extra (Mr. Clubtail) Rosie the Pink Engine as Ali (both have a crush on Thomas and Littlefoot) Molly the Yellow Engine as Old One (both old, wise and smart) Shatter (LA) and Dropkick (LA) as Dil and Ichy (all 4 are killers) Sherman as Archie Mr. Peabody as an extra (Archie) Yoshi as Tickles Starscream (LA) as Gigganotosaurus (both are Second Main Deception and Sharp-tooth) Lumpy and Dumbo as Dinah and Dana Murdoch the Orange Engine as Doc (both big, strong and smart) Galvatron (LA) as Red Claw (both reborn versions of Megatron and Sharptooth) Homer & Marge Simpson as Rainbow Faces Alpha as Pterano Dagur the Deranged as himself as an extra (Pterano) Scar and Shere Khan as Rinkus and Sierra Brian Griffin as Mr. Thicknose (both smart, helpful, wise, intelligent and nice) Wendy as Tippy (both are crushes/good-friends to Dipper and Spike) Mrs. Northwest as Tippy’s Mother Parifica Northwest as an extra (Tippy’s Mother) Spongebob Squarepants as Mo (both live in the water) Daisy the Diesel Railcar as Mother Diplodocus Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat (both are western) Tillie the Little Engine as Sue (both small) James the Red Engine as Rhett (both vain and think they know everything) Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Gordon the Big Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Thomas & Little-Foot) Percy the Small Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Thomas & Little-foot) Herbie the Love Bug as an extra (Shorty) Ellie as Tria (both are wives to Manny and Topsy) Crash and Eddie as extras (Ellie) Toby the Tram Engine as Skitter Lady the Magical Engine as Lizzie Spencer as Big Daddy (both have neutral personalities and both are pompous’) Hathi Jr. as Tricia (yeah I know I can’t figure out who to use as Tricia) Piplup as Guido Garfield as Loofah Arlene as Doofah (both are girlfriends to Garfield and Loofah) Odie as Foobie Honey Lemon as Ruby (both beautiful and smart and kind) Roger Rabbit as Wild Arms Gune as himself as an extra (Wild Arms) Lola Bunny as Etta Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie’s first human friend) Doc Hudson as Himself (For Flashbacks and his reappearance) Radiator Springs cars as themselves Various Decpeticons as Velociraptors/Sharpteeth Various Autobots as the Flyers Various Gravity Falls Characters as the Swimmer and the Spiketails) Various Sodor Engines as the Longnecks *Various Sodor Freight Cars (7-Plank Trucks, LNER 12 Ton Vans (boxcars), Salt Vans, LNWR Vans, SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV (Utility Vans), Tar tankers (wagons), Standard tankers (wagons, Milk tankers (wagons), Flatbeds, LMS Cattle Cars, Sodor Mail Cars and BR 20 Ton Brake Vans) as themselves (for Sodor Engines only) *Various Sodor Coaches as themselves (for Sodor Engines only) Various Ice Age Mammoths as the Threehorns Various Vikings as themselves Scenes (From the First Movie) #Main Titles/Time of the Characters #Thomas (Sir Handel) #Mammoths Never Play with Trains #Megatron Attacks #The Earthshake #On His Own #Mabel/Bumblebee (& The Jumanji kids and Charlie) #Peaches and Megatron #Dipper #Going After Green Food #Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zeus) Returns #Troubles on the Way (Thomas vs Peaches) #The Wrong Way #Five (Ten or Eleven) Against Megatron (Barricade & Nitro Zuez) #The Great Valley Scenes (From the Second Movie) #Prologue/A Peaceful Valley #Hate Being Little #Quicksand Rescue #Eggs/Thomas Meets Up with Peaches #The Chase Begins #Cave Chase/Wall Demolished #Found/Wrong Egg #Who's egg/Horace and Jasper's Plan #The egg has hatched/Thomas Meets Patch #Thomas get advice/Patch saves them all #We're a family and your one of us now #Revelations #Battle in the Valley #Connections #Rebuilding the Wall/Ending Credits Scenes (From the Third Movie) #Beginning #Rock Playing/Thomas Meets Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless the Night Fury, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly the Nadder, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug the Gronckle, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, and Barf & Belch the Zippleback #Five (Twenty-Three) meets the Bullies and Eret, Son of Eret/Meteor Shower #The Water Stop/When You're Big *Coming Soon Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Category:Movie Spoofs Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoof Category:The Land Before Time Characters